


Please Don't Go

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [10]
Category: Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I am so sorry, I'm depressed so you have to be too, M/M, Songfic, and a fucking Songfic as well, because "sing to me as I die" gets me every fucking time, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: There was no way to save him. Morgan had trapped them in a magic-less bubble, and even with Jason's medical knowledge, there was nothing he could do.





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

“Please,” Jason sobbed. “Please, John, I need you. Don’t go, don’t you dare.” There was no way to save him. Morgan had trapped them in a magic-less bubble, and even with Jason's medical knowledge, there was nothing he could do. John’s stomach was almost cut completely open, the gash gushing blood. He’d be dead within the next five minutes. John gritted his teeth against a scream and reached up to Jason’s face. “Baby, I’m sorry,” He whispered. “No. No, don’t say that, I can save you,” Jason said desperately. “I can’t lose you.” _I can’t lose another one._ He had torn his coat into ribbons and tied it around John’s midsection, but the bleeding wouldn’t stop, no matter how hard he pressed or how much he begged for the Earth Goddess to spare him. “Jason, please, just-” John stopped to cough violently, blood spewing out of his mouth. “Just leave me. I’m royally fucked, love, there isn’t anything you can do.” Jason sobbed again, pulling John’s head into his lap. "I'm not going anywhere."  
John reached up again, gripping his shirt. “I love you, Jason,” He said softly. “I love you too, darling,” Jason whispered, tears falling silently from his eyes. John bit his lip and moved, screeching quietly at the pain, until he was settled comfortably in Jason’s lap. Blood soaked the ground below them and seeped into Jason’s pants. “Oy, sing me something. Y’know, classic romantic tragedy style,” John said, voice but a whisper as he tugged weakly at Jason’s shirt. Even on the brink of death, he was a sarcastic bitch, but Jason obeyed. He slid a hand into John’s hair, swallowed, and sang. “Nobody ever knows, nobody ever sees,” his voice cracked a little, but he kept going. John closed his eyes. “I left my soul back there, now I’m too weak…” John’s breathing was getting shallower. Distantly, Jason could hear Morgan scream angrily as the rest of the League fought her, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. The world could burn. “Most nights I pray for you to come home, praying to the Lord, praying for my soul…” Every time Jason loved something, it was torn away from him. Was he just destined to be in pain? “Now please, don’t go,” He sang softly, and John hummed with him. “Most nights I hardly sleep when I’m alone, please don’t go,” John’s chest stilled and his voice went silent, and Jason sobbed again. “I think of you whenever I’m alone, so please don’t go.”

Batman found him crouched over John’s dead body, sobbing into the man’s coat and begging for him to wake up, knowing full well he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS JUST IN: THE BUBBLE FALLS AS MORGAN IS DEFEATED, ETRIGAN FORCES HIS WAY TO THE FRONT AND REVIVES JOHN HIMSELF, YALL HAVE BEEN PRANKED AND EVERYTHING IS OKAY BECAUSE I HATE BEING SAD


End file.
